Bad Romance
by Deikan
Summary: Reto: "31 días con ItaDei". Parece increíble que una canción pueda resumir con sus versos lo que es una relación. Pero hay veces en que eso ocurre. Día 23


**¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí está mi último fic. Es un poco raro, además de que es un songfic. Pero bueno. La idea surgió porque esta canción la tengo en mi mente desde que se puso de moda, y no consigo quitármela de la cabeza. A ver qué os parece.**

**_Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Reto: 31 días con ItaDei.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_BAD ROMANCE - LADY GAGA_**

_Caught in a bad romance__._

Era una fría noche de invierno. Estaba esperando con mis amigos a que llegara Tobi, pero no pensaba que aparecería acompañado. "Se llama Deidara" nos dijo, agregando que erais amigos desde hacía tiempo. Me pareció un nombre extraño para un chico, pero no le di importancia. Porque ya se había grabado a fuego en mi mente.

_Caught in a bad romance  
_

Sólo habíamos hablado lo justo cuando nos presentaron, lo estrictamente necesario para no parecer descortés. Pero no podía quitarte los ojos de encima. Sostenía la copa fuertemente entre mis manos, con la intención de que la frialdad del hielo aplacase el calor que se extendía por mi cuerpo.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Te veía bailar completamente embelesado. Jamás me había pasado con un chico, pero tú eras distinto. Eras especial. Veía cómo te movías alrededor de los demás. O mejor dicho cómo los demás intentaban atraerte hacia ellos.

_Ba-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-l__a-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Tus caderas giraban y se movían a un ritmo vertiginoso. Me mareaba al ver la exótica danza que estabas interpretando. Una danza que nadie más parecía advertir, pues todos se centraban en tu simpatía. Tu sonrisa atraía más miradas que cualquier otra cosa. Parecía que estabas en tu propio mundo, completamente solo. Y de pronto paraste. Alcé la vista y vi que me estabas mirando. A mí. Extrañado te devolví la mirada, y entonces sonreiste.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease_

Después de esa noche nada volvería a ser igual. Le pregunté a Tobi por ti, dónde os habíais conocido, qué estudiabas. Todo sin dejar ver la auténtica necesidad que tenía por conocer cosas de ti. Fue extraño. Me contestó sin sospechar nada, o eso creía. Porque tras un rato hablando me advirtió. Dijo que no eras lo que parecías. Aseguraba que en el terreno sentimental era mejor evitarte. Al parecer habías embaucado a más personas de la misma manera que me habías hechizado a mí. Y Tobi también se había dado cuenta de lo que intentaba ocultar.

_I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love I want your love_

Pero me daba igual todo lo que dijese. No presté atención a sus advertencias. Necesitaba verte de nuevo, así que le pedí tu teléfono y te llamé. Tu voz sonaba alegre cuando te propuse quedar para vernos de nuevo. Tú y yo solos.

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand_

Estuvimos hablando durante toda la tarde. Paseamos sin descanso mientras intentábamos saber más el uno del otro. Te conté cosas intrascendentes de mi vida. Nunca me había gustado hablar sobre mí. Pero realmente quería que me conocieses, por lo que te conté más de lo necesario, pero menos de lo que me habría gustado revelarte. Lo que no me esperaba era que tú fueses más reservado que yo. Obviaste contestar cuando te pregunté sobre tu pasado, cambiando de tema para explicarme cómo habías llegado a la ciudad con motivo de tus estudios. Al parecer estudiabas Bellas Artes. Me fije en tus manos. Parecían tan suaves que me las imagine trabajando la arcilla, moldeando con perfección los contornos de tus obras, recorriendo con suavidad las curvas de mi cuerpo.

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
_

Intenté que por todos los medios hablases. Tu voz me gustaba más de lo debido. Me tranquilizaba. Me fijé en que tus labios no podían estar más de dos frases juntos. Cada poco se separaban en sonrisas amplias, que te hacían lucir aún más hermoso a mis ojos. Mi cerebro se enamoraba de lo que decías; mi corazón de tu forma de ser. Quizás Tobi tenía razón, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Tu manera de actuar con los demás hacia que cualquiera cayese en tus redes. Mientras mi cerebro intentaba advertirme de esto un poderoso sentimiento aplastaba sin compasión cualquier capacidad de raciocinio que tuviese antes. Estaba enamorado.

_You know that I want you_

Habían pasado unos pocos meses, pero ya te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. No sé cómo, pero lo supiste. Creo que eso fue lo que te hizo cambiar de forma de ser. Me negaste tus sonrisas, a las que apenas dejabas ver mientras estábamos de fiesta, pues ya no querías que quedásemos a solas.

_And you know that I need you_

Me negabas lo que más necesitaba. Cada momento compartido era una pequeña parte de mi interior, que ahora se desgajaba lentamente cuando te veía rodeado de tanta gente. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Necesitaba que me ayudases a ser uno de nuevo.

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

Te pregunté por qué lo hacías, porqué habías cambiado. Y tras unos minutos mirando al suelo levantaste la cabeza y contestaste "Es lo mejor para ti". Y te fuiste de mi lado. Estaba confuso. Mi cerebro era incapaz de encontrar la lógica en tus palabras. Pero mi corazón fue más rápido. No quería pensar en qué era lo mejor para mí. No podías saberlo, ya que ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que no tenerte cerca era lo único que podía lastimarme. No me importaba nada, solo quería que volvieses a estar a mi lado._  
_  
_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Oí esta canción en la radio. La ponían a todas horas, y cuanto más la escuchaba más convencido estaba de que era nuestra canción. Hablaba de ti y de mí, Deidara. De nuestra relación desde que nos conocimos. Porque en aquel entonces no sabía qué te ocurría. Nunca me habías hablado de tu pasado, algo que nunca me había importado. Pero estaba convencido de que eso te había obligado a alejarte de mí.

_I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

¿Es que no entendías que tu pasado me daba igual? Te quería a ti, por cómo eras, por cómo sonreías cada vez que algo te parecía hermoso. Sonrisas de las que sólo yo fui testigo. Quería escribir mi propia historia de amor, Deidara. Y quería que tú formaras parte de ella.

_Caught in a bad romance_

Ya era demasiado tarde para olvidarlo todo y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Caught in a bad romance_

Estaba atrapado, y sólo tú podrías liberarme. No me rendiría hasta que me hubieses dado una explicación convincente de tu repentino cambio. Así que te llamé e insistí en verte hasta que finalmente accediste.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-__ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Llegué a tu casa tal y como me habías indicado. Cuando abriste la puerta tu semblante era serio. No tenía nada que ver con lo que tú eras. Hice todas las preguntas pertinentes y esperé pacientemente a que las contestases. No tenía prisa, y no quería agobiarte, pero necesitaba saber por qué. Aguantaste estoicamente cada una de mis preguntas, pero pasado un rato no pudiste más y te derrumbaste. Confesaste aquello que habías guardado durante tanto tiempo en tu interior.

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love I want your love_

No podía creer cómo eras en realidad, como te mostrabas ante mí en esos momentos. Tu voz era segura, pero tus manos temblaban. Era como si temieses que al decirla en voz alta tu pesadilla se hiciese realidad. Tu único error había sido el mismo que yo había cometido. Te habías enamorado de alguien, y esa persona te había hecho mucho daño.

_I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby, you're sick_

Tú lo habías dado todo en esa relación, y cuando acabó te quedaste vacío. Se llevó todo lo que eras. Fue como volver a empezar desde cero. Después tuviste otras relaciones, pero nunca fueron iguales. El temor a que volviesen a robarte lo que tú eras era más grande que cualquier sentimiento que pudieses albergar, por eso eras tú quien decidía romper la relación antes de que te hiciesen daño. Eso te había dado la fama de la que hablaba Tobi.

_I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love I want your love  
_

Dijiste que por eso habías decidido alejarte de mí. Te diste cuenta de que me gustabas y eso te dio miedo. Aseguraste que te caía bien, y que no querías perder a un amigo por culpa de tus problemas pasados. Eso fue lo que te hizo cambiar. Lo medité tranquilamente durante unos instantes. Te mire con seguridad a los ojos y entonces hablé. "No me importa" aseguré. Y era cierto. No sabía cómo podría acabar; pero sería peor si no lo intentábamos al menos.

_You know that I want you  
'Cause I'm a free bitch baby!  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, your bad romance  
_

Me miraste incrédulo. Entendía cómo te sentías, pero necesitaba que tú también me entendieses a mí. Esto era muy nuevo para mí, y mucho más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa que alguna vez hubiese experimentado. Nada te hizo cambiar de opinión. Seguías aferrándote a que eso era lo mejor para mí, porque al final acabarías haciéndome daño. "Muy bien, me olvidaré de tí" te dije "pero vuelve a ser el de antes" te pedí. Tú dudaste, pero finalmente aceptaste. Y sonreíste de nuevo.

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Todo volvió a ser como al principio. Seguía queriéndote, pero mientras tú no sintieses lo mismo era perder el tiempo intentar hacerte cambiar de parecer. Cines, teatros, museos. No quedó nada en la ciudad que no hubiésemos visitado juntos. Nos lo pasábamos bien en todos los sitios, y eso se notaba en ambos.

_I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Yo estaba agradecido por todos los momentos que pasábamos juntos. Sonaba estúpido, cursi e infantil, pero era cierto. Había aprendido a conformarme con esas salidas, porque era lo único que podía obtener de ti. O eso pensaba. Porque cada día que pasaba lo notaba. No sé cómo me di cuenta, pero me pareció algo evidente. Tus antiguas sonrisas, más formales que otra cosa, habían cambiado. Ahora eran sinceras, y por alguna extraña razón que sólo tú sabías sólo las mostrabas cuando me mirabas directamente a los ojos.

_Caught in a bad romance_

Tus ojos huían de lo que tenían delante para mirarme cuando creías que no me daba cuenta. Su brillo había cambiado. Ahora tenían más luz que antes, si es que eso era posible. Supongo que ya te habrías dado cuenta del cambio. Pero si no era así, no tenías de qué preocuparte. Siempre había sido muy paciente, así que no tenía problema en darte todo el tiempo que necesitases para asimilarlo.

_Caught in a bad romance_

Porque consciente o no, intencionadamente o por descuido, te habías vuelto a enamorar. Todo tu cuerpo lo demostraba cuando estábamos juntos. Aunque quizás tu mente fuese el único obstáculo que quedaba entre tú y yo.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Pasaron los días y tuviste un pequeño cambio. A menudo te quedabas mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Podías pasar minutos enteros así hasta que yo te hacía salir de tus ensoñaciones para devolverte a la realidad.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
__Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Ya te habías dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Otra vez habías caído en ese estúpido juego al que siempre habías perdido. Pero esta vez era distinto. Tenías mejores cartas con las que apostar, y tu rival ni siquiera conocía las reglas del juego. Suspiraste con resignación. Ya habías tomado una decisión. Te miré intrigado, pero no dijiste nada. Nos despedimos como siempre, en la parada del autobús. El coche llegó y tú subiste. Pero antes de que se cerrasen las puertas hablaste. "Quiero verte mañana. A la hora de siempre en mi casa". Y te marchaste.

_Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy_

Hice lo que me habías dicho. Estuve puntual, como siempre, en la puerta de tu casa. Cuando abriste la puerta estabas serio. Mi mente había estado toda la noche trabajando, imaginándose el motivo de tu repentina necesidad de verme al día siguiente. Pero ver tu semblante hizo que todas mis esperanzas se desvaneciesen.

_Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
_

Me senté en el sillón del salón y tú te sentaste a mi lado, con el cuerpo girado hacia mí. De pronto te levantaste y sin decir ni una palabra te fuiste. Escuché el grifo de la cocina. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurría? No lo entendía, pero si era lo que me imaginaba, no iba a ser para tanto. No protestaría cuando me dijeses que dejásemos de vernos. No eras un capricho para mí, Deidara. Y si tú no querías estar conmigo yo no era nadie para obligarte a hacerlo.

_Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy_

Regresaste lentamente. Tus andares no habían cambiado en nada. Seguías moviéndote con la misma gracia y soltura que el día en que te vi por primera vez. Llegaste hasta mi y te sentaste. Yo no dije nada. Ibas a ser tú quien diese el pimer paso.

_Walk walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a free bitch baby  
_

Entrelazaste los dedos de tus manos. Estabas nervioso, y el ambiente a nuestro alrededor, cargado. Me miraste con el ceño fruncido. Te di tiempo para que ordenases tus pensamientos. Tu rostro se fue relajando, al igual que tu cuerpo. Separaste los labios y entonces lo dijiste. "Te quiero".

_I want your lovin'  
I want your revenge  
I want __your love  
I don't wanna be friends  
_

No era posible que te hubiese entendido bien. Ahora era yo quien te miraba con el ceño fruncido. Vi cómo me mirabas preocupado. "¿Cómo has dicho?". "Te quiero" repetiste con voz temblorosa. Seguí mirándote, aturdido. Era difícil asimilar que en verdad estabas diciendo esas dos simples palabras con las que yo había soñado durante tanto tiempo.

_J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge_

Cuando por fín reaccioné te pregunté qué había cambiado. Nervioso, te explicaste de la mejor manera posible. "Todo" dijiste.

_J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends_

Mi manera de ser, cómo me comportaba cuando estaba contigo, lo sincero que había sido desde el principio fueron algunos de los argumentos que diste. Aseguraste que desde hacía un tiempo habías desarrollado una dependencia insana de mí. Que te habías negado a aceptarla, pero que ya no podías seguir fingiendo. "Así que, creo que es eso" terminaste "te quiero".

_I don't wanna be friends  
_

Me acerqué a ti muy despacio. Llevé mi mano hasta tus labios y los rocé con las yemas de mis dedos. Estaban secos. Mi reacción te dejó de piedra, pero no te alejaste de mí mientras veías como eran mis labios los que ahora se aproximaban a los tuyos.

_Caught in a bad romance__  
I don't wanna be friends_

Exhalé mi aliento sobre tus labios. Podíamos sentir la proximidad. Y entonces cerraste los ojos y eliminaste el pequeño espacio que nos separaba.

_Want your bad romance_

No sabía si eran imaginaciones mías o simplemente la necesidad que había sentido durante todo este tiempo de probar tus labios. Pero me parecieron lo más dulce que había probado en toda mi vida.

_Caught in a bad romance_

Tú mantenías los labios fuertemente apretados contra los míos, pero no los movías. No sabía si era lo que necesitabas o no, pero no podía resistirme. Quería más. Separé mis labios y dejé que mi lengua rozase los tuyos, humedeciéndolos. Entonces reaccionaste.

_Want your bad romance!  
_

Abriste la boca y tu lengua fue al encuentro de la mía mientras tus brazos pasaban alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome.

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Recuerdo aquel día con total claridad. El día en que le diste una nueva oportunidad a ese sentimiento llamado amor. Estabas dispuesto a soportarlo conmigo, y yo contigo. Pero no sería como siempre lo pintaban. No. Lo moldearíamos a nuestra manera, Deidara. Tus manos establecerían las curvas del camino, y mi determinación definiría las rectas del molde.

_I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
_

Dejamos que nos embargara por completo, hasta que no pudimos vivir el uno separado del otro. Eso fue lo que me hizo dejar mi casa para irme a vivir a la tuya. Ya habíamos comenzado nuestra relación, pero este nuevo paso establecía las bases de algo nuevo para ambos.

_Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
_

Ahora mismo, dos años y medio después de nuestro primer beso te miro y sonrío. Nunca pensé que hubiese algo tan bueno en la vida fuera de toda norma o regla que te guiase. Pero me equivocaba, porque sí que lo había. Era el verte tumbado en la cama, dormido después de haber hecho el amor. No eres consciente de ello, pero la paz que refleja tu rostro en este momento es embriagante y contagiosa.

_Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance_

Seguramente algo fuera de lo común. Algo que nunca habrías imaginado sentir de nuevo, pero que gracias a la paciencia y la perseverancia volvías a tener. Me acerco más a ti y te rodeo la cintura con mis brazos. No deseo despertarte, pero acabo haciéndolo. Me miras confundido, en un estado de duermevela. "Perdona" me disculpo. Y tú me sonríes con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan. Pegas tu cuerpo al mío, ambos desnudos. Escondes tu rostro entre mi pecho y la almohada y vuelves a dormirte. Me alegro de tenerte así entre mis brazos, porque me da ánimos. Me hace pensar en el pasado. Eso que siempre llevamos a nuestras espaldas y que tan sólo es un fantasma de lo que una vez fuimos. Pienso en el presente. El momento más dulce de mi ida, que sólo estoy disfrutando gracias a ti. Pienso en el futuro. Todo aquello que se nos abre y que sólo nosotros decidiremos cómo queremos que sea.  
_  
Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

* * *

_**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Pensaba haber hecho la historia con lo que realmente pasaba en Akatsuki: Itachi le obliga a entrar en la organización, y el otro está enfadado por ello y porque el Uchiha pasa de él. Al final se enamoran y aunque Deidara muere a manos de Sasuke no pasa naa. Porque el amor lo puede todo y blablabla. Además de que Itachi pronto se reuniría con él. **_

**_Pero es que me parecía tan obvio que se me ocurrió una idea un poco más "rara". Y esto es lo que salió. Bueno, se aceptan críticas siempre que sean constructivas ;)_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


End file.
